


The Missing Piece

by Bianco_Distopico



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Beta Derek Hale, Dark Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Demon Wolf Scott McCall, Derek lost his alpha status, Dom Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Ex-alpha Derek Hale, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Scott is Deucalion's son, Sorry for my bad english, Sub Derek Hale, manipulative Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bianco_Distopico/pseuds/Bianco_Distopico
Summary: Derek is jealous of Allison's relationship with Scott and he decides to hit hard the beta to make him understand where he belongs. The presumed beta isn't having it and he makes a surprise to the alpha, putting him in his right place.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Scott McCall
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	The Missing Piece

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to translate one fanfic that I wrote. English isn't my first language and maybe I made mistakes. So.... sorry for the bad english. I will accept any corrections.

Ever since Peter tried to use Melissa to reach her son, Derek noticed there was something strange about Scott. Especially now, when their feud had reached incredible levels. How could a boy, a newly transformed wolf, be able to resist the need for a pack? Why couldn't he understand that Gerard and his clan would kill them all? But above all, why did he continue to see Allison, despite Derek's numerous threats?

Derek started to be pissed, something inside him caused him a slight annoyance. When he spied Scott, along with the Argents' daughter, he couldn't help but growl. Allison didn't seem to be anything like her crazy psychopathic aunt, yes a little fickle, but still a good girl, until she got pissed. Something in him wanted to get her away from Scott, that something wanted to take the teenager, claim him, keep it to himself and deprive everything and everyone of his presence.

Gerard had just arrived in the city and the new alpha needed a pack to be able to defeat him. Derek needed a pack to be able to lead, a pack that would strengthen him and allow him to find that feeling of belonging, which he could not fill since the fire of the Hale house.  
So before killing Peter, a spark came into his head. If Scott didn't want to join his pack, then it would show him how nice it was start to doing it.

So one day, Derek found teenagers, students, who had something in common with the alpha, that was the lack of sense of belonging and by looking, he found suitable candidates.  
He first bit Isaac to the cemetery. The boy was left to look after himself, his father was an abusive asshole, his mother had died in an accident and his older brother was a marine mysteriously disappeared, so for these reasons, he was the ideal candidate. Derek was sure he would never try to abandon him as Scott did.

Then he saw Erica. A girl who suffered from epilepsy from an early age. The day he found her, she had a bad experience. While she was climbing on the wall, she had a panic attack and began to hyperventilate and cry. The coach told her to let go and get off thanks to the rope that held her, making her feel extremely humiliated. So later that day, she came back and tried to rescale the wall and slipped, falling without a rope this time. Scott came to save her in time and took her to the hospital, where Derek offered her the bite, also offering a cure for her epilepsy and for her panic attacks. Of course he also told her about the hunters, but she accepted anyway.

So the new pack Hale was made up of three werewolves: the alpha Derek, Isaac the first beta, Erika the last added beta. Soon Scott would have convinced himself to join and Derek was expecting nothing more than the arrival of that day.

After about a week of research, Isaac came to Derek's aid, suggesting Boyd.  
Boyd was a shy boy who couldn't make friends very easily. Isaac said he used to sit alone in the cafeteria, away from everything and everyone. So one evening, he found him and offered the bite. Boyd seemed to reason about the offer. And if he accepted the offer, he told him to report it to Isaac or Erika and the alpha would have found him.

Boyd, like the other two, accepted the offer and so Derek went to see him on the ice rink the following evening.  
In the distance he saw Scott inside and being followed by the two betas, he entered.  
Scott was talking to Boyd, trying to dissuade him from joining Derek's pack.

"Boyd, Derek isn't a good person! He's only using you to increase his strength! You can have better friends than him" Scott said, speaking to the dark-skinned boy.

Suddenly there was a voice coming from behind the olive-skinned boy "Really Scott?" Derek entered the ice zone, along with the two newly transformed beta.  
"Come on ... warn them about hunters, tell them how they would risk dying, if even one thing goes wrong. If Gerard were to find out about one of us, we are dead. He knows you Derek. And how long do you think he will take to find them? " Scott asked.  
"Exactly. He knows me, not them. I've talked to him about the hunters since before the bite and they accepted anyway. Tell me Erika ... what has your life been like since I bit you?" Derek asked, still staring at Scott as he points to the blonde girl. "New. I felt reborn and from an invisible girl I became the girl everyone looks at." Erika said, making a roar.  
"Isaac?" Alpha called the first beta. "Definitely better than before," replied the beta dryly.  
"It's not fair," said Scott. "Then go home Scott," he said, smiling.  
"No ... you don't understand. It's not fair to them." She said.

Derek motioned to Erika and Isaac. The two betas advanced towards Scott, running.  
Erika jumped and Isaac ran, but Scott replied and taking them by the neck, he pulled them away.  
Scott, turned to Boyd and looking at him, said  
"If you want to take a bite, do it now ..."

Scott stepped aside, allowing Derek to pass. Derek, walking to reach Boyd, looked at him suspiciously.  
"Erica. Isaac. Stop where you are," Derek ordered the two betas.  
Derek released the wolf and bit Boyd with his fangs, transmitting the werewolf genes.

Once the trial was over, Boyd passed out, allowing his body to change. Derek turned to Scott and looking at him, asked "Why did you let me bite him? I thought you wanted to prevent me from doing it?".  
In a blink of an eye, Scott, from the other side of the rink, found himself in front of Derek and snarling with frightening sinister voice, he said "I wanted to let you taste the last time. Once I'm done with you, you can say goodbye to your dear alpha spark. "  
Scott punched Derek, causing him to crash into the edge walls.  
"A real punch, Scott." Derek said, getting up.  
Derek got up and hitting him, sending him to the ground.  
First a punch on the nose, then a punch on the stomach and another one on the nose. Then he punched his jaw and another on his stomach, but Scott returned one in the face. The alpha began to punch Scott in the face, the younger person collapsed and fell bleeding to the ground.

Despite beating him up, Derek still smelled that contentment smell from Scott, leaving him wondering what was wrong. He felt that his vision of the situation was clearly restricted, some pieces did not match to their place.  
So the troubled Derek left Scott on the ground and taking Boyd's body unconscious, he left the ice rink, followed by his beta.

_______________ Time jump_______________  
That evening, after finishing the daily training session with Isaac, Erika and the newcomer, Derek felt a strange sensation. As if he were being watched.  
Turning to check around the abandoned subway station, scrutinizing every tiny spot obscured by the shadows, he shrugged and tried to stop thinking about it.

But suddenly, from an inaccurate point of the room, a sinister laugh was heard spreading through the air. "Scott ... where are you? I thought you had enough punches on the ice rink today," he said, turning on himself.  
"Of course not ..." Scott's voice stopped rumble and Derek managed to find out where it came from. "Surprise..." Scott exclaimed, with a grin on his face.  
"You know Derek ..." Scott said, taking him by the neck and lifting him up. "I'm not as naive and innocent as you think. I know what your real intentions behind their recruiting are." Derek tried to hit him with his knee, but Scott stopped the attack with his free hand. "I don't know what you mean," said Derek with difficulty. "Oh really? Do you think I can't see your jealousy towards Allison?" Derek's eyes widened in surprise. "Do you think I don't know of your futile attempts to make me jealous or to try to make me submit to you?" Scott growled.  
Scott squeezed Derek's neck causing him pain and inability to breathe. "What do you want?" Derek asked, suspended in the air. "You'll see." He said, in a calm and sinister voice.

Derek was released and walked away enough from the olive-skinned boy to breathe. Scott did not seem interested in staying away and in a blink of an eye, he stood before Derek, holding him against the wall. "Derek ... did you really think I hadn't noticed your true intentions for some time?" Scott asked in a sweet and gentle voice.  
Suddenly the younger boy eliminated the distance between the two faces, making contact with the alpha's mouth.  
"What ..." Derek looked relaxed and Scott stopped pressing him against the wall. "You know Derek... there is one thing you don't know about me. Do you want to know why you can't submit me? Do you want to know why I can stand up to you and not let me control by you?" Scott whispered. "Well ... now you will see how we can belong to the same pack"

Scott broke away from the kiss and suddenly put his hand on Derek's cock. "What the fuck ..." exclaimed Derek incredulously. "Shhh ... I know you want it or you wouldn't touch yourself thinking about me every night, thinking of me full of your cock, while I'm begging you to go faster and to submit me to you" Scott revealed by putting his hand into the alpha pants.  
"Fuck ..." Derek felt the blood flow into the blood vessels of his cock and slowly felt it becoming hard. "Let me take care of you," Scott whispered in his ear, tearing Derek's jeans. "What the heck ... my pants!" Derek exclaimed pissed.  
Scott released Derek and pushed him to kneel before him. "Suck it!" He was ordered to, while a hand was placed behind his head.  
Derek didn't understand, why didn't he feel the wolf's need to enforce the werewolf hierarchy? He was the alpha! He should have dominated it! Not Scott. Not the beta. Not him.

"Don't think too much or you'll get hurt. Rather... stand up! You had enought time to wet it!" Scott growled. Derek did as he was told, got up and didn't fight when Scott picked him up.  
Scott took his cock and pulling it out of his pants, placed it perpendicular to the hole between Derek's buttocks. "It may hurt at first... but if you relax, you'll like it and the rest will come by itself," Scott said, warning him.  
Scott penetrated it, snatching a groan from Derek's mouth. "Fuck! You are huge"  
"I know, 10 inches is not for everyone." He exclaimed, laughing. "I can distinguish a virgin ass and yours... it is the most virgin of all. It is so tight and so inexperienced. You are not used to having someone inside you and I can say it with certainty. You never took a cock in your ass. Right? "Scott asked, grinning. Derek refused to answer, closing his eyes and looking for arthritis." There's no need to answer. Your ass speaks for you and from what I understand, you've always been a dominant. "He ordered, moving his hips.  
"But today it will change. You will be my dirty little whore. I will take you and tie you to the bed, where I will keep you open and ready every night to be fucked by me," said Scott. "After this evening, your sex will be ruined. No cock will fill you up like mine and you will feel sadly empty."

Derek opened his eyes and saw Scott's wolf come out.  
His irises glowed dark red and the white part of the eyes turned dark. Derek saw Scott biting his right shoulder and looking at his reflection in the glass of the abandoned train, he saw his eyes change color. From red they went back to being metallic blue. "What the fuck! Scott! What the fuck did you do to me ?!" Derek yelled.  
"See dear Derek. I'm going to reveal the missing piece ... When a wolf demon claims and submits an alpha, he absorbs the spark of the alpha, causing his fall back to beta." Scott explained to the ex-alpha.  
"Impossible ... the only demon wolf is-" Derek said, being interrupted by Scott. "Exactly"  
"And it's not a hereditary status," Derek concluded, "and that's where you're wrong. The status of a wolf demon can't be passed on to the offspring of two supernatural creatures, but it's hereditary, if one of them is a human." Scott explained to Derek.  
"And all this means that from now on you will belong to me and so will your little pack." Derek's world collapsed in front of him, how could he have been deceived in this way? How could he have let his guard down so easily? "it does not transmit supernatural genes to the unborn child. "Scott explained to Derek. "And all this means that from now on you will belong to me and so will your small and insignificant pack." Scott growled, continuing to quickly move his hips. "Don't you dare touch them!" growled grumpy Derek, trying to get away from the son of the wolf demon. "Do you really think I'd waste time with them? Live or dead don't matter to me, Derek ... Their choices will decide whether they will live on." That answer pissed Derek off even more, enough to get him out of Scott's tight hold. "I won't let you!" Derek replied, trying in vain to hit Scott, who answered with a sinister laugh. "When I am done with you, you will not remember anything about them and you will not remember anything about the past 7 years. Your only concern will be to satisfy my needs and if you are obedient enough, I will allow you to satisfy yours." The ex-alpha began to feel terror because of those words. How he had failed to see beyond Scott's mask and how he could have been fooled again in this way. "N-no, please!" pleaded Derek, trying to avoid being deprived of his memories. "You should see yourself. You're gorgeous. So terrified and helpless, so helpless ..." Scott said, bringing him tightly against him. "No-you can't take me back to 16 ..." Derek replied desperately. "Why not?" Scott asked curiously, returning to move his hips. "I'm the only one, besides you, who can deal with Gerard's hunters," explained the 23-year-old, making Scott smile. "Don't worry about that old man, he will be his own ruin and soon, when my plan is completed, I will have my revenge on Gerard and he will also discover a poisonous truth that will leave him paralyzed! "

After that, Scott began to emit a sinister evil laugh. His voice started to get more and more deeper until it became something demonic. Suddenly Scott's trunk began to grow and expand, so did his shoulders and limb muscles. Revealing a huge beast, who started to fuck him until Derek was unconscious and start seeing everything black.


End file.
